Night of shade
by MetaLucario
Summary: Slight AU, starting after the chapter 574. Shinji is assigned to protect Ichigo's friends in the real world, to prevent Ywatch from harming them as a way to get a hold of the teen, but he meets someone with a mysterious background so deeply linked with theirs, that she becomes the main point of the mission. And maybe, the main goal of his heart
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really don't have a clue, this idea just slapped me in the face. Starts after Komamura fights Bambietta, and goes full on AU since I don't have a clue how Kubo's gonna finish his last arc… But enjoy, maybe?

"Hirako-taichou?" A small voice called out. Shinji opened his eyes slowly, last thing he remembered, that sternritter with the blue hair detonated reiatsu bombs within an inch from him. Now he saw short silver hair, and a shy smile. Kotetsu Isane stood above him on a hospital futon, the warm glow of a healing kido that Hanatarou was using on the injured figure beside him illuminated the plate of food that the fourth squad lieutenant held out for him. His wounds were healed already, likely because of his nature as a vizard and hollows amazing regeneration powers, and he quickly satup and ate the soup that the kind woman brought. He thanked Isane, and was about to get up and head out when he felt a hand on his arm.

"I have a job for you, Hirako-san. I feel you're the only one who can do this." The soothing rumble of Ukitake's voice. "Shunsui assigned it himself, here it is… " the sickly white haired man passed him a slip of crumpled paper. "We need someone to protect the real world from any Wandenreich attacks. Especially the town of karakura, and since you seem to know most of Kurosaki's friends, and you are one our strongest captains, its only fitting you do this."

"I just have a question for you first. Where's Sajin?"

"Already moving on to help move the injured. He defeated his opponent, sortly before Zaraki-taichou defeated his."

"Good, that loser won. Maybe I'll fight him after this war is over with…" The sound of bells followed.

"Ken-chan was awesome, he killed that annoying kid and broke a giant meteor with his sword and got his opponent to enjoy the fight and-" Yachiru was cut of by the spikey haired captain patting her proudly on the head.

"Yachiru really held her own against this little shit. Shame I had to kill him, he was pretty strong, I'll have to settle with fighting Ichigo or something…" Came the captain of squad 11, bored tones settling in the air, and hanging for a minute. "I still wanna fight with you sometime as well, see how good I am against that inverted world power of yours, eh Hirako? hurry up and finish what ya have to do so we can end this war and have sparring matches or some shit."

"You're sure of yourself today aren't Ya, Zaraki? Ya really wanna fight me? Kickin' yer ass will be fun though, so I'll make sure ta kill as many enemies as I can." And with that he left, giving his regards to each individual captain he saw…..

Upon exiting the dangai precipice through his senkaimon, Shinji began to walk the streets of karakura. The paper Ukitake-taichou had given him told him that the real mission was to defend Ichigo's friends and family, as Kyoraku-soutaichou had discovered Ywatch's interest in the strawberry. He would have to collect them all and bring them to Kisuke's base in Hueco Mundo if anything were to happen. But for now, he was to warn them of the danger, and inform them of ways to contact them if and when they were in trouble, so he gave Isshin his number, and talked to the orange-heads younger sisters explaining who he was. Isshin Offered to let him sleep in Ichigo's room until the firebrand returned, but Shinji informed him that he already had 'booked' his stay somewhere. The old vizard hangout where he'd first trained Ichigo to use his hollow powers was in the same shape he'd left it in, and the stash of Yen was literally untouched. He pulled out a wad of cash, intending to buy some groceries for himself to last a week at most. If this mission took longer, he'd just return to the stores anyway. He dressed his gigai in his old vermillion collared shirt, and blue tie, and spun his hat around on one lithe finger before walking out the door.

He entered two or three shops, and walked around the produce market for a while. At one of the market booths he saw a girl that was about fifteen from the looks of it, and rather familiar in appearance. He couldn't place why though. She was ordering a rather odd meal, with a lot of sweet foods, and pastries. It reminded him of that Inoue girl, abit- Wait! That was it. She seemed familiar because she looked like a younger version of the fairy princess…

Her hair was the same dark orange as Orihime's, only cropped short in a style more like his own, and in it was a headband for a popular shonen manga about a little boy ninja **(A/N yup, naruto ).** She had the same pale tone, and soft features, but instead of warm brown eyes, they were a pale, icy, blue. The same blue as her tee-shirt, which advertised a well known American alternative band (Linkin Park), and black skinny jeans that clung to her thin legs, with a pair of equally black converse. She had a fishnet sleeve on one arm, and fingerless gloves with varying bracelets along her wrists. Her necklaces advertised a few popular videogames, and Shinji decided to stop her as she left the booth and complement them. They both went up to order their food at the same time, so while they waited for the various food items to finish cooking he turned to her and complimented her entire outfit

"Oh, Arigato." She smiled shyly, and nodded politely in a miniature bow. She noticed him staring at one of her necklaces, and quickly reached up to play with the charm on the end. It was a silver dragon with a chipped wing, that looked like is was quite old.

"That necklace, Its from Skyrim isn' it?" His interest peaked.

"Yes. Someone special bought it for me once, so I never take it off." She looked away quickly, but he caught the catch in her voice.

"They were someone ya really loved then? I'm sorry for intrudin' like that."

"Its fine, and you were right. Atashi no kareshi (My boyfriend), wa… well he was very special to me, but he got in a car accident one day, I was in the car with him, and he was the kkind of person to put everyone else's life before his, so he swerved the car so that he was the one on the side that got hit." Her voice wavered slightly, but she managed a small smile. Shinji placed a reassuring hand on her small shoulder, and gave a light squeeze.

"I know what its like to lose people ya love." To be honest, the way she described her boyfriend made him think of Ichigo, and he knew that people like that were the hardest to lose. He knew that really well. "I've had quite a few friends die in my life." She reached over and squeezed his hand then, and he laughed. "I've come to terms with it since, its been a few years." Especially since he technically was dead himself.

Their food arrived just then, and he watched her grab the bag with her dinner in the hand not holding what appeared to be groceries. Her offered to help her with the bags, and she thanked him again, and handed him the smallest of her three bags, one of them a back pack. He walked her to a table, and asked if he could sit with her, since he didn't have anywhere he needed to be. She nodded.

"Of course, you can…"

"Shinji, Hirako Shinji." He introduced. "No need for the formalities, I'm pretty laid back about that."

"I'm Tsuki. Inoue Tsuki." She said politely. "I'm new in town, actually. My parents died, so I'm here to find my sister who ran away before I was born."

"She wouldn' happen to be Inoue Orihime would she?" He was smiling now, understanding the similarities.

"How did you-"

"Lets jus' say tha' Orihime-chan n' I are good friends" He paused. "Funny, I've been thinkin' this whole time tha' ya look like 'er." He flashed a toothy grin.

"Do you know where she is?" her face was excited, and he could feel reiatsu radiate off of her. It was similar to Inoue's, but a little bit darker. He had a flash of premonition, but it was gone before anything came of it.

"Yeah, she's outta town right now, but I know someone ya c'n stay with till she returns. She has some really close friends near here, they'll be willing to take you in for a few weeks." _Isshin would be more than willing, and the Arisawas would love her _Shinji thought.

"She's somewhere important, isn't she? You're not quite the same as the others here. I can feel it." something flashed in her eyes. " I'm finished eating, do you have a place where I can talk to you privately?" Shinji eyed her suspiciously, noting something wasn't quite right here.

"Yeah, put yer groceries in yer backpack there, 'n we c'n head out." He stayed on the edge of his gigai, prepared to leave it, and release sakanade should the need arise. She followed him eagerly to the warehouse, people on the streets looked on with disgust, so he walked closer and put a hand on her shoulder, to carry her bag for her, and handed her a piece of candy; this way he'd appear more like an older brother than some creep taking advantage of a young girl. Once they finally reached the door of the old warehouse, he held it open and warily watched her enter. She stepped out of her body, clearly a gigai, and sat in the center of the room. She had on a normal shihakusho, with the obi removed, and a purple yukata underneath. there was a zanpakutou at her side, shikai rather than sealed katana form, but obviously there. Its grip was forest green with deep violet stripes, and the hilt was the shape of a gear with an onyx in the pommel. the blade was a deep ebony, and a string hung off the end of the grip with a small Kanji charm on it that read "dead love." She sat cross legged, and waited while he left his gigai.

"I knew it! So you are a shinigami! so then you really are Shinji then!" She was literally bouncing as she exclaimed this.

"I take it this means ya did die in tha' acciden'." He stated.

"the truth was, it wasn't a car accident. He hit a hollow and there was a shinigami there. I could see them, but he couldn't, but when he died, his spirit stood there looking at them, and to save him from something I didn't even know of, I jumped out in front of him, and the hollow attacked me. I blanked out, but when I woke, the hollow, shinigami, and my boyfriend were gone. There my body was there, and a man named Urahara did something to it so that I could re enter it if I wanted, and he helped me to unlock my powers. He told me about you, and a group called "vizard." He let my parents know where I was, but they didn't really care that much, so I stayed with him for a few weeks. They were killed by a hollow going by the name 'Ulquiorra' though." She explained. I met him, except, when I met him he wasn't a hollow anymore. He was reincarnated with all of his memories after somebody named Ichigo killed him, but he told me I looked like my sister. He also told me that he's in love with her, or something. He told me where she was, so I came here."

"I can take ya to her location, but for tonight, I'm gonna take ya somewhere."

"Oh Hirako-kun, nice of you to stop by, would you like to join us for dinner?" Yuzu called from the doorway.

"Do ya have enough room fer two more?" He asked the gentle girl, knowing full well she always made enough for the guests that frequented their home.

"Mmm-hmm, who's the second?" She asked. Tsuki stepped forward, and bowed politely.

"Hello, I'm Tsuki." Yuzu bowed, and they shook hands, after Yuzu introduced herself. "sorry if I caused any trouble by being here."

"Don't talk like that, its no trouble. Come on, foods this way." Yuzu led them to the table, and they all knelt down to eat. Isshin made sure to treat them both like a part of the family, teasing and joking most of dinner. Afterwards, the twins went up to their room, and Shinji explained Tsuki's story to Isshin.

"So, is it alrigh' if we both stay here, since i have'ta watch her anyway?" Shinji finished. "We're going out ta' Kisuke's base tomorrow, so it'll be one nigh'."

"Should I call the others and alert them that we are going to head there?" Isshin questioned, and when Shinji gave the affirmative, the ex-captain sent a text to his sons friends alerting them of the update in plans. "Ok, they're all clear to come, their parents all trust me, so we'll be good. Shinji, you can use Ichigo's room, and I let you borrow the bed that Rukia uses when she's here, alright Tuski?"

Tsuki had heard about Rukia, so she just nodded. She knew that Rukia was good friends with her sister, so she was alright with that. Isshin was about to lead her up the stairs to show her where she'd be sleeping, but instead they ran outside to the source of a loud crashing sound. A hollow, arrancar by the looks of it, was locked in combat with Shinji, a Menos behind it was aiming for the house. Before it could fire a cero, Tsuki left her gigai, and charged it.

"" Burūmu, nasunohana! (bloom, nightshade flower)" She sliced right through the cero, and lifted up her intricate shikai. "Karaku akumu (darkened nightmare)." A loud cloud of gas blacker than the void shot out and enshrouded the enemy, and morphed into a giant flower that wrapped around the menos, she pulled her hand across her face and charged. Shinji felt the change in her reiatsu, and everything clicked. He watched her turn back from the battle, the arrancar he'd fought died after he'd fired a cero, and she had stabbed the menos a few times; however, his concern was something else. He looked at her eyes, the whites had gone black, her pale blue irises a blood soaked crimson, and covering her face was a cruel, boney white mask- simple in design, shaped like something from a fairy tail masquerade, with lavender designs in an elegant elfen design along the sides. She stood there, her true form showing. Tsuki was a vizard, that's where her powers came from, that hollow ate the shinigami, and merged with her to begin hollowfication. But how fitting that it was a nightshade queen, a single flower with a darker meaning than any of those her sister represented. The perfect compliment to Orihime's healing technique, a hollow power that was purely attack. She stood so regally, and Shinji couldn't help but smile. He'd have to introduce everyone to the newest member of their little family later. But for now, they had to prepare for tomorrow.

Shinji walked towards her, and lightly traced the pattern on her mask. "What class is it?"

"Vasto lorde. And a rather sensible and caring one at that," She held nasunohana tenderly. "She's really a good friend, in truth. She said she liked my spirit, and that's why she chose me, but she ate the shinigami to gain his powers first, so I became a vizard rather than an espada. My boyfriend was the first person I ever performed a konsou on."

"So you know how inner hollows work already? The last one of us before you just barely learned from the zanpakutou maker in the soul king's palace." He remembered Kirio sending him a hell butterfly to tell him about Ichigo's idiocy when it happened, and flashed his piano key teeth. "Sakanade can be reasonable some days, he's too obsessed with pharaohs to take seriously for long." This caused Tsuki to laugh as she disbanded the reishi in her mask, and Shinji noticed that she had a strange sort of lopsided grin. He decided he liked it better than the shy politeness earlier, because she seemed more comfortable now.

"Nasunohana's a little weird as well, she likes fairy tales and poetry, and she's always playing shouji or checkers." She said, as they stepped into their gigai, and followed Isshin back into the house, where he returned to his body as well. Isshin went to go Clean up the kitchen, so Shinji followed Tsuki up to the bathroom, where they brushed their teeth side by side. He waited outside while she pulled a long purple nightgown from her backpack, and changed. He felt strange, and when she left the bathroom, he gently grabbed her hand and left a light kiss on her cheek, and was more than shocked when she kissed his as well. She wished him a goodnight and went to the twins room, where they had the spare bed ready, and sat waiting for her. Isshin came and tucked Yuzu in, and wished them all a good night, and asked Tsuki if she was comfortable, but she was already out, cuddling with her pillow like it was a lifeline, so he smiled and went to bed.

Shinji sat on Ichigo's bed, and contemplated that unexpected situation outside the bathroom. He wasn't sure why, but he was already certain that he felt something for her. He'd have a while to figure out what, so he slept. He dreamed about a flower garden, and kisses, and orange hair in a field of lavender, and in the morning to woke to find that same orange hair shaking his arm to wake him. It was time to go to hueco mundo.

A/N:well, I normally hate OCs, but, I had to. I just had to.

Oh, if you caught the allusion to naruto, good for you


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm trying to find some inspiration for Only My King… but I have more for this, even though the reason I wrote it no longer exsists, because Shinji survived Bambietta's attack…. thank kami for that, by morgana tits I swear I would have stopped reading…..

Tsuki was presently dashing ahead of the rest of the group, with Shinji right behind her, his cropped blonde hair a halo of straight lines around his thin face. Beside him, Ulquiorra's wavy black locks streamed out in their neatly messy fashion that was reminiscent of the bats he associated himself with. Dark green eyes locked onto brown as the two conversed in hushed whispers.

"What interest do you have in that woman?" Ulquiorra hissed out the question, but without any clear emotion aside from protectiveness.

"Not sure yet, bu' I think I have some feelin's for her. Its a definite possibility that I migh', in fac' I'm damn near certain I at leas' have a likin' for her personality." Shinji answered, deep in thought. "An' she's pretty, but it'd feel wrong to pull my usual joke about my 'first love' tha' I pull with all the pretty girls." Ulquiorra looked away.

"Hurt her, and I kill you." Was all he said as he slowed his pace to chat with Isshin instead. Shinji quickened his shunpo to land by Tsuki. He smiled brightly at her, showing off his unnaturally large, straight teeth, as his amber-brown eyes softened.

"That Ulquiorra is a real optimist ain't he? His said through his piano-like smirk. "Always seems to brigh'en the room with his cheery face." Tsuki laughed.

"For some reason, It's even funnier to hear you say that." She said, her pale lips forming an amused grin.

"Migh' jus' be my accen'. Not many shinigami with osaka accents." He said, still playful. "Would it amuse ya if I said it inverted er somethin'?"

"Nasunohana seems to think that would be entertaining, but I'm pretty sure Ulqui-nii might not appreciated it. He's looking at you like he wants to shove lanza del relampago through your chest." She said, more serious, but still light hearted.

"Well, he'll have to deal with the inverted world if he wa's ta do so tha' badly." Shinji claimed, with his lightly tanned lips spread into a cocky, come-and-get-me, type of grin cast in Ulquiorra's direction. His thin fingers gently linked through her smaller ones, her porcelain skin was softer than it appeared- and it looked like silk over a newborns bottom, so that was truly something. Her ice-crystal blue eyes glinted at him, and she tightened her grip around his warm hand. "Speaking of which, wha' exactly does yer zanpakutou do? I couldn't really tell from what I saw of tha' attack last night." His tone turned serious.

"It's a pretty complex zanpakutou. I mean, it's name is nightshade flower, as beautiful as it is poisonous. All my attacks are either poison, or shadows, and most are flower related. In all I have five; karaku akumu(darkened nightmare)- which you saw last night, Chibara(blood rose) which is a blood poisoning attack that releases a red gas that only harms the opponent, kuronasu-(black nightshade)- which sprouts nightshade from the tip of the blade when I'm in bankai, Erufu no kanashim(elf's sorrow) that causes all nearby plants and shadow to wrap around the enemy, and Doraiado no haji(shame of the dryad) that uses photosynthesis-like processes to absorb reiatsu.. The last three i can only use in bankai. I have one other ability Kometsuga no hime(Hemlock princess). I don't get sick, and poisons don't affect me at all."

"sounds formidable." Came Hirako's reply. "Remind me never to anger you." he teased with a smile.

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure you could beat me. I can fight a menos, but sternritters and espada are another matter. My attacks are easily avoided, because they are mostly slower. But since I prefer stealth, I guess it works… maybe…" She crossed her brows. "My only real skill is my logic. And that's simply because nasunohana is obsessed with shouji and checkers. Strategy and patience.. but not much power. Reminds me of something…"

"I think I know wha' tha' is." Shinji said, chuckling as he flicked her shinobi headband. "I though' of a nickname for ya now, do ya wanna hear it?" He asked, grinning at her from cheek to cheek, as they raced through the depth of the garganta, his perfectly identical teeth and unnaturally pencil line straight bangs only an inch from her delicate lips.

"Don't you dare call me Shikamaru," but she smiled as she said it "I might just call you Temari."

"Tha's low. Maybe then I'll just call you…" he thought for a moment… "you know those annoyin', useless square blocks in tetris? Yeah, I'll call ya square block." He Smirked, confident in his victory.

"All right… Adoring Fan." She returned his smirk to the exact curl of the corner of her soft pink lips.

"Ya win." he grimaced, then had an idea. "By azura, by azura, by azura ya win." Tsuki hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Yer the one tha' said it, so…" They both turned.

"It seems we've reached the end." Ulquiorra called from behind them. And, indeed, the light of the pale crescent moon, and the glimmer of the colorless expanse of sand and empty night sky was visible. The group descended from the garganta, and Isshin beckoned to Shinji and Tsuki.

"See these crystallized trees? We're gonna make a camp for the night using a few types of binding and barrier kido." The man said, goofiness temporarily disbanded. He scratched at his goatee deep in thought, then began to strategize the best kido spells to use. Before too long, the three of them had layers of barriers that would have made Hachi and Orihime green with envy (if the two of them were even capable of such), and small tents made barriers, trees, and the winding binding ropes that they cast to separate shelters. After everyone was set to their individual 'tent' (not before Keigo complaining that Mizuiro and Tatsuki weren't gonna bunk with him), Tsuki sat looking at the patterns in Nasunohana's hilt, blue eyes clouded and deep in thought. She closed her eyes slowly.

"_I like this Hirako guy." _Came Tsuki's soft voice, yet harsher, deeper, and layered with a crueler high pitched voice. "_And I get the feeling he likes us too… or , you at least. But will he end up like Kasai?"_

"I will do my best to ensure he doesn't. " Tsuki replied. "Besides, Nasu, He's strong enough not to die easily. Kasai wasn't even able to see ghosts, Shinji is a shinigami, its safe enough to fall for him." Tsuki looked up, her eyes like ice reflected on the clear pond that stood before her. The sounds of a rushing waterfall, and the cool misty droplets landing on her face and in her hair soothed her. She inhaled the clear scent of pine, then paused to whip out her the short length of dark blade that hung at her waist. Her swing met with another', creating a loud _clank_ that disturbed the pond, and sent the pebbles scattering and the water rippling. Clear blue met concerned red.

"_I hope so. And, that was a good block, you're getting stronger yourself." _ THe figure paused, lifting a mauve colored hand to cup Tsuki's pale face. Black sclera softened. The lavender skinned hollow leaned forward to embrace the spindly teen, dark, foresty green hair cascading from her shoulders to her orange-haired wielder's chest and back. "_I don't want you hurt again, alright. Lets play chess and talk for a while. Might hone our bond more, and maybe increase our number of powers while in bankai." _With a sweep of a lace clad hand, and the rustle of a long ebony gown, Nasunohana summoned a very obvious checkerboard, and all the various pawns, knights, queens, kings, and bishops necessary. The two played seriously, both toying with and teasing the other, as well as debating the proper way to cleave a menos, when Tsuki felt a knock on the door in the real world outside. She looked up, and nodded to her zanpakutou spirit to signal that she was leaving.

"_Have fun." _echoed through her mind, accompanied by a teasing laugh. Tsuki immediately discovered why.

"Well, ya look rather amazin' in that." Came Hirako's voice, echoing from the doorway, as he gazed at her simple blue nightgown. His eyes lingered on hers for a moment. "I brough' ya some blankets, though' ya migh' get cold ou' here." He stepped forward calmly, offering a well sewn quilt that Isshin had likely packed.

"Thanks Shin. Here, come sit with me for a while- " She patted the barrier floor beside her, "It's a little too early to sleep, and it's probably boring to watch Yuzu cook with a kido fire." She waited until he sat comfortably beside her, his ample body heat radiating off in tune with his powerful reiatsu.

"Only a little," came his sarcastic reply, "Bu' I guess yer more interes-" He was cut off by Tsuki's lips suddenly pressing to his. She backed up, and he smirked, following her face, and pulling her back for another kiss. Tsuki blushed, she hadn't even ment to kiss him, but it did feel amazing. She Wrapped her thin arms around his neck, and tangled dainty fingers through his cropped hair. Before they were even aware, to warm tongues met between their mouths, and Shinji's arms entangled her waist, which-Shinji noticed, was wide and slightly softer like the two mounds he felt rubbing on his chest. Same size as her sisters, he realized. She Pulled away panting, then proceeded to kiss across his face, as he began to slide his lips gently down her neck. She edged closer to sit on his lap, and Shinji smiled, his lips moving lower to kiss her collarbone. Tsuki blushed and grinded her hips against his, slowly, both of their eyes glazing slightly. Tsuki's lips parted in a soft sigh as Shinji's lips descended a little more and he began to untie her nightgown with nimble fingers. She helped him to tug it off, before passionately crashing her lips against his, kissing him with a heated pleasure and mashing her hips more strongly against his to keep the warmth in her gut tangling up higher and warmer. His tanned lips split from hers, swollen and sporting saliva. He slipped his thin fingered hands up under her bra, and began rubbing slow, intimate circles around her large pale breasts, and Tsuki pulled herself closer to him, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his orange shirt. He began to grind back against her, slowly removing her bra, to move his lips o the top of her left breast, and slowly kiss his way around it in a circle, then slide his lips down to her dark nipple, giving a light suck to the supple flesh, eliciting a small gasp from her. She held his head to her chest, encouraging him to suck harder while she sat, lust dazed and moaning. She flipped onto her back as he increased the pressure, and began to meld her hips against his with renewed fury, all the while holding his hips closer to hers so she could increase the intensity of the heat. His hands came up to cup and massage the other pale mound of softness, and she slipped her nightgown off the rest of the way. One of his hands began to trace a sweet trail down her pale exposed stomach, and lightly caressed the inside of her thigh. She slid her hands down to the front of his pants, and unclasped the button before sliding them down his legs, and grinding against him one more. Shinji pulled back, and slid his hand up through the bottom of her panties, and Tsuki jolted up into his hand as he began to slither it up further into the folds of her vagina. Her eyes rolled back into her head, but she still felt Shinji's head descend to bite her roughly on the breast, and continue to attack it like the hollow that he was deep inside, and she in turn ran her dagger like nails through his sides for the same reason. He shoved his hand in roughly, and they looked at each other, with black sclera'ed eyes, and red orbs met gray. He descended on her once more, and she wrapped her legs around him, and gripped his shoulders tightly, still digging into him with clawlike fingers. She contorted her body slightly to chew on his earlobe, and he began to growl a bit. He unsheathed the sealed form of sakanade and traced to tip along her hip, just hard enough to scratch, then slowly traced it up through her curves until he slit it up her breast. The crimson and black of her mixed blood stained the pale flesh slightly, and she moved one finger to the wound to lick the blood of the pale digit slowly. Shinji continued sucking on it as she left a multitude of angry red scratches along his back, then paused, and slid off his boxers. His hand removed itself and her panties swiflty before he lined his hips with hers and she slid her legs around him even more tightly. His hard erection landed inside of her, and Tsuki thrust her hips up to meet it, watching fascinated as blood seeped from her lower regions. Shinji pulled most of the way out, and shoved it roughly back in, as the two continued to bate and scratch, and she matched each of his strokes head one. He moved in deeper with each trust, and pushed his large stone like penis in even more roughly, Tsuki still not appeased enough. He started to speed up, and finally was able to bury himself within her completely. She started to move more around him, needing more, and she cast a kido to make him move immensely faster, and to vibrate uncontrollably. Soon enough, both were done. Shinji walked picked himself up, before looking at her, and going for her breasts once again. this time, Tsuki flipped him over onto his back and lead the pace. They both finished again, but before he could try leaving, Shinji felt something brush hus tip. He was knocked back to the ground for more Tsuki to continuously rub her nipples along the length of his still steady boner. Tsuki couldn't help it. She was going into full on hollow instinct mode, but she felt like she'd be done with it soon enough. And eventually she did grow bored and stop. But she kissed him, one last time before they went to the kitchen, and as she did, an odd looking vine of green smoky tendrils left her lips to wrap around Shinji, and leave behind a very obvious imprint of a pale lavender bloom on the side of his chest. His eyes flashed hollow, then receded to normal. But this was only the beginning


End file.
